Destroyer
Destroyer is a gothic boy who lost his mother and father to the Dark Keyblade Weilder Xeahnort. Born on March 27, 1997 he began to train and succesfully learned how to weild a keyblade. His keyblade is the Oblivion. He vowed to get revenge on Xeahnort by tracking him down and killing him. After meeting and be-friending Blaze and Dragonfly he became less gothic and more cheerful. While in the world Twilight Town he met his long lost sister Isadora. After being kidnapped by a evil Dragonfly and Xeahnort he was cloned and had a dark side of him which still exist today. After be-friending Kokoro and Koxkoro, two evil twin sisters, he started doubting if he should turn to darkness. Learning a war was coming he went off to a secluded area where one day in the world would equal a year where he trained. When Xeahnorts forces were gathered and attacked his friends he came out of the area with new found power and strength. When Koxkoro was about to be destroyed by Xeahnort he appeared with his keyblade in hand defending her. His strength, agility, and powers had incresed to match and even above Xeahnorts own. Now he is ready to take him on as he waits in his lair. History Born on March 27, 1997 Destroyer was a cheerful and happy child. His activitys were swimming, biking and hanging out with his sister Isadora. Destroyer's family kept them in a safe and seculded area, scared that Xeahnort would find and kill their family. While Isadora was at her friend Dragonfly, Xeahnort appeared. He slaughtered Destroyer's mother and father. Xeahnort then advanced on Destroyer going to finish him off but he was absorbed in this bright light. Destroyer then appeared at his deceased grandmothers house. After a few years he went off to find Xeahnort and avenge his family. Appearance Before going off to train and his secluded place Destroyer would wear a white jacket with black strips on the shoulders and along the arms, along with a black t-shirt and jeans, After training his appearance drasticlly changes. He now wears a black sweatshirt with a black t-shirt with jeans, along with a necklace with a precious stone on it. Powers: Dark Blast- Destroyer puts his right hand behind his back and charges a black orb in his hand. When it is fully charged he shoves his right hand forward and the blast releases into a huge red and white blast. Relationships: Dragonfly: One of Destroyers best friend and ex-girlfriend. After he had destroyed his cloned Dragonfly was impaled by the dark energy in the clone. She then died a tragic death. She is a kind, energetic, and caring person about everything. She has rainbow hair, red eyes, and wears whatever she can find. Kokoro: One of Destroyers friends. She has red hard and wears a red top with a red skirt. She controls fire. She has a dark twin whos name is Koxkoro Koxkoro: One of Destroyers friends and girlfriend. After Dragonfly died Destroyer became depressed and resorted back to injuring himself. Koxkoro came and stopped his depression. After a while they began to come closer. More than friends. She has black hair and a black top with a black skirt. She controls dark fire. She has a light twin named Kokoro.